


[podfic] I Need a Good Tentacle Joke

by reena_jenkins, suzukiblu



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: yj_anon_meme, Gen, ITPE 2016, Kaldur is Bad At Flirting, M/M, Podfic, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu
Summary: Kaldur has a question; the rest of the team does not exactly have answers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Need a Good Tentacle Joke](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/249388) by suzukiblu. 



  
****

**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** five times fic, Kaldur is Bad At Flirting, Community: yj_anon_meme ****

**Length:**  00:10:54  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(YJ\)%20_I%20Need%20a%20Good%20Tentacle%20Joke_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122706.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)

 


End file.
